Llevados por el deseo
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Sousuke y Rin son una pareja envidiable, hay amor, ternura, pasión y confianza; Sin embargo cuando Sousuke es cambiado de zona de patrullaje, se enamora de un pecado. ¿Qué debe hacer? Escoger entre su amor de años, lleno de ternura y confianza, y su pecado lleno de pasión y dulzura no es una opción. SouRin SouHaru Leve MakoHaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Llevados por el deseo**_

 **Resumen:**

Sousuke y Rin son una pareja envidiable, hay amor, ternura, pasión y confianza; Sin embargo cuando Sousuke es cambiado de zona de patrullaje, se enamora de un pecado. ¿Qué debe hacer? Escoger entre su amor de años, lleno de ternura y confianza, y su pecado lleno de pasión y dulzura no es una opción.

Prologo

Aquella mañana había iniciado como normalmente lo hacía, el desayuno estaba en la mesa cuando Sousuke había salido de la ducha, cuando escuchó la voz de su pareja "Sousuke, ya está listo el desayuno", su pareja era su mejor amigo de infancia, Rin Matsuoka, un pelirrojo romántico que, junto a él había ingresado a la academia de policías, y no solo eso, ahora ambos se las habían arreglado para permanecer juntos como miembros de la policía estatal.

Habían estado viviendo juntos desde hace más o meno años, pero su relación se remontaba a su adolescencia; Rin era la clase de persona que estaba destinada para Sousuke y él, él más que nadie lo sabía, había acabado de colocarse la chaqueta de la policía y se sentaba en la mesa cuando una llamada a su teléfono celular interrumpió la armonía y tranquilidad del desayuno de la pareja.

-Es el jefe…- susurró Sousuke y de inmediato se llevó el teléfono a la oreja levantándose de la mesa, Rin le siguió con la mirada, y después volvió a dirigir su atención a su desayuno.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Sousuke volvió con una cara de pocos amigos, Rin lo notó en seguida despegando el vaso de vidrio de sus labios, miró a su pareja atento, sin perder ningún detalle de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó.

-Sucede que en la zona norte no hay refuerzos, el policía a cargo del patrullaje de allá hace poco dio la renuncia, el jefe me pidió que fuera para allá temporalmente- respondió Sousuke con el entrecejo fruncido.

Rin soltó una suave risita y después dijo:

-Solo serás refuerzo por unos días, en cuanto él jefe decida quién tome tu lugar volverás a estar en nuestra zona, puede que sea mañana incluso, no te enojes-.

Y con esas simples palabras, Rin lograba calmar la cólera de Sousuke el cual solo afirmó con la cabeza antes de seguir con el tranquilo desayuno.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Sousuke lamentó el tener que irse algunas zonas más lejos que el pelirrojo, porque en verdad lo echaría de menos, "no podré estar sin él por todo el turno", las seis de la tarde era una eternidad, en eso pensaba cuando su pareja de patrulla le dijo "Vayamos por un café, hay un restaurante que sirve un buen café americano por aquí cerca", Sousuke solo accedió pues la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de nada, y menos ahora que no tenía a Rin a su lado.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante, un lugar con mesas al aire; ambos bajaron de la patrulla y se acercaron a una mesa al aire libre, así estarían al tanto de lo que ocurriese.

-Ya quita esa cara, Yamazaki. No es tan malo patrullar esta zona- advirtió su compañero con cierto tono de molestia.

No, patrullar la zona norte no era lo malo, lo malo era tener que estar sin Rin durante varias horas. Soltó un suave suspiro sin responderle algo a su compañero que, al parecer ya estaba harto de su terrible actitud.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué les sirvo?- la voz carente de emoción de a un lado hizo girar a ambos.

-Dos americanos, por favor- habló el compañero de Sousuke con una sonrisa.

Pero Sousuke solo se quedó ahí, mirado perplejo al joven de cabellos ébano y ojos azules como el zafiro anotar el pedido en su lista, sin embargo el joven notó la mirada penetrante del hombre que no conocía, y de inmediato desvió su mirada y murmuró un "en seguida" dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia el restaurante, el compañero de Sousuke notando que aquel seguía completamente ido, golpeó su espalda ligeramente para sacarlo de su trance. Sousuke volvió a la realidad mirando a su compañero que le miraba con una ceja ligeramente levantada. Sousuke frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos, su mente ahora pensaba en aquel muchacho que había ido a tomar su orden, su cabello era negro completamente, y sus ojos eran azul como el océano y brillantes como el zafiro, y esa piel blanca como el yogurt, jamás había visto tanta belleza acumulada, debía preguntarle su nombre a como diera lugar.

Al atardecer, cuando ya casi el Sol se ponía, Haruka salía del restaurante como si nada, tranquilo con un bolso negro cruzado y un ligero suéter color azul, caminaba tranquilo cuando de pronto alguien lo interceptó tomándole del brazo.

Haruka pegó un salto e iba a soltar un golpe pensando que se trataba de un asaltante, pero no lo hizo al ver la cara de aquel hombre, era el mismo que había atendido en la mañana.

-Lamento si te asuste, solo quería saber tu nombre-habló Sousuke antes de que Haruka le tirase un golpe.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo, desconocido?- Habló Haruka inmutable y zafándose del agarre de aquel.

-Porque me gustaste. Y me gustaría volver a verte-respondió Sousuke con una pícara sonrisa.

Haruka frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y un suave rubor, un poco notorio por la palidez de su piel. "Nanase Haruka" susurró en voz apenas audible, obteniendo la sonrisa vencedora de Sousuke.

-Yo soy Sou, puedes decirme así-.

Haruka frunció el entrecejo y asintió volviendo a caminar, "Espero verte mañana otra vez, Nanase" le gritó con una sonrisa mientras mordía su labio inferior, esperaba con ansias mañana, o en eso pensaba hasta que una llamada telefónica lo sacó de sus pensamientos llenos de éxtasis, en la pantalla se podía leer "Rin"…

¡Rin! ¿Cómo es que durante todo el día ni siquiera había pensado en él? Contestó algo nervioso, pero trató de disimularlo muy bien.

"Sousuke, estas algo atrasado, ¿está todo bien?", Sousuke miró a Haruka alejarse posando su mirada en sus caderas, se veían tan frágiles, pensó.

-Sí, lo sé, ya voy para allá, me quedé un momento con un compañero, pero ya voy para allá-, sí que le traía ganas a aquel muchacho, bueno una "aventurilla" de unos días de aquí a que lo cambiaban no estaba mal. O eso es lo que pensaba…

"Está bien, me adelanto. No bebas o dormirás en el sofá" advirtió Rin antes de cortar la llamada.


	2. I

I

-¡Buenos días!- La voz de un joven hizo que Haruka detuviese su trabajo unos instantes.

-Buenos días- le respondió con su indiferente voz carente de emoción y sin una pizca de interés.

Delante de él estaba un muchacho de cabellos castaños olivo y ojos verdes que le regalaba una hermosa y tierna sonrisa, Haruka se giró para poder verle mejor y también le regaló una suave sonrisa, apenas visible.

-¿Recuerdas que olvidé la otra vez mi libreta de notas aquí? Vine por ella, ayer hubo un problema y no pude venir- Habló el joven rascando su mejilla con un poco de vergüenza.

-Sí, aquí la tengo- Y dicho esto Haruka buscó entre las bolsas del delantal azul que llevaba-no vayas a olvidarla otra vez, Makoto. La próxima vez no la guardaré por ti.

El de ojos verdes asintió con alivio mirando su libreta y después a Haruka, realmente no sabía que haría si perdía esa libreta.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? Quisiera hablarte.-Preguntó Makoto esperando que Haruka accediera a su petición cosa que logró pues la hora de comida de Haruka iniciaba.

Ambos caminaron por las calles, en silencio. A ninguno de los dos le incomodaba esa clase de silencio, por alguna razón. Después de un momento Makoto habló:

-Gracias por haber encontrado mi libreta, en verdad. Creí que estaría perdido sin ella.-

-¿Por qué? Yo no me atreví a leerlo- respondió Haruka sentándose en una banca blanca cerca de unos jardines, Makoto se sentó a su lado casi de inmediato y le sonrió.

-Bueno… es mi investigación.- Respondió Makoto con una ligera sonrisa- cuando al fin mi investigación dé resultados, yo podré recuperar a mis hermanos…-y después soltó un suspiro como si su alma se liberase de una gran carga.

-Nunca me has hablado sobre eso… sólo sé que estás obsesionado con la gente de la mafia- Respondió Haruka.

Makoto le sonrió con dulzura, la verdad, es que si no había hablado con Haruka sobre eso era porque no quería agobiarlo con sus cosas.

-Cuando tenía trece años, mis padres mis hermanos y yo íbamos a ir a un lugar fuera de Iwatobi, los abuelos harían una cena especial. Papá estaba emocionado por ello y mamá había usado mucho maquillaje ese día, se veía aún más bonita que de costumbre-Y Makoto esbozó una leve sonrisa nostálgica-papá había hecho el desayuno y mamá correteaba a Ran y Ren por la casa, después, subimos al auto, papá encendió el estéreo, estaba una canción en inglés, mamá había bajado el volumen, mis hermanos se quedaron dormidos, yo me agaché en el asiento, justo cuando llegamos al semáforo, decidí recostarme, el viaje me había arrullado…-los ojos verdes del joven se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas dolorosas pero que con todas sus fuerzas trató de retener- levanté un poco mi vista, miré un auto color durazno estacionarse del lado de mis padres y también una motocicleta al lado de mi madre, lo siguiente que escuché fue un sonido horrible y cuando me levanté miré los vidrios del auto romperse, papá cayó y después mamá, una mano fue lo único que vi después, una mano con una cinta dorada y un corazón, era una pulsera…-apretó sus grandes manos, y después suspiró- sé que nada podrá devolver a mis padres, pero por culpa de aquel error, fui alejado de mis hermanos… Y quiero cobrarme la muerte de mis padres, aunque sea de esta manera-.

Haruka se quedó callado, observando el suelo y después le dirigió la mirada a Makoto que igual, miraba al suelo como si este pudiese darle las respuestas que buscaba.

-¿Y qué hay de la policía?- Preguntó Haruka.

-Abandonó el caso. "Fue ajuste de cuentas con la mafia", esa fue la excusa que usaron… pero yo sé que mi familia no tenía nada que ver con la mafia, no poseíamos lujos, ni nada por el estilo… por ello, si ellos no investigan lo haré yo.- Respondió Makoto.

-¿Por qué eres bombero? ¿No sería mejor que fueras policía?- Preguntó Haruka.

-Lo intenté, pero no pasé la prueba psicológica.- Concluyó Makoto.

Después de aquello, ambos se quedaron callados, simplemente pensando, y después se levantaron caminando hacia el restaurante de nuevo.

En el camino, antes de doblar la calle, un rubio llegó corriendo y abrazó a Haruka con fuerza, una fuerza tal, que casi Haruka pierde el equilibrio, por suerte Makoto logró sujetarle para evitar una caída segura.

-¡Haru-chan, que cruel! ¡Hace tanto no te veía!- reprochó el rubio y Haruka trató de quitárselo de encima.

-Nagisa, nos vimos ayer- Reprochó Haruka y Nagisa hizo un gesto infantil.

Los tres caminaron juntos, hasta llegar al hospital, Makoto fue el primero en despedirse, agradeció a Haruka por devolverle su libreta y después se fue despidiéndose de ambos. Haruka se quedó mirando por un rato la espalda de Makoto alejarse y en seguida sintió el abrazó de Nagisa.

-¿Es tu amigo, Haru-chan?-.

-Algo así-respondió.

Nagisa se quedó mirando un poco más y después corrió detrás de Haruka y le tomó del brazo haciéndolo girar para que pudiese verle de frente.

-¿No estás "interesado" en él, verdad Haru-chan?-.

Haruka suspiró y dijo "No, Makoto es mi amigo nada más". Dicho esto volvió al restaurante y Nagisa sonrió.

Mientras que eso pasaba, Makoto caminaba por la banqueta mirando la libreta de notas que tenía en la mano, suspiró desganado. Realmente sentía que no avanzaba nada, seguía atorado en lo mismo.

-¡Makoto senpai!-una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la calle haciendo que Makoto volteara.

-Rei… Lo siento, fui a hacer algo-respondió Makoto mirando como el joven de anteojos y cabello azulado cruzaba la calle para llegar junto a él.

-¿Viste a Haruka senpai?- Preguntó Rei.

-Sí-. Respondió Makoto.

-¿Le dijiste?-Rei se veía entusiasmado y alegre por la respuesta.

-No-contestó Makoto con una voz que denotaba desanimo- un chico llegó cuando estaba a punto de decirle. El ambiente se hizo incómodo para mí, no podría confesarle a Haru que lo amo con un amigo suyo ahí-.

Ambos suspiraron.

Makoto había estado planeando confesarse a Haruka desde hace tiempo, pero por una u otra cosa no lograba que las palabras salieran como debía, además, debía admitir que le aterrorizaba el hecho de que, quizá, Haruka le rechazara.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara, Haruka salió del restaurante. Su turno había terminado desde hace unos minutos, así que salió de ahí, llevaba un suéter blanco, empezaba a hacer frio pues el otoño se acercaba, a unos cuantos metros, parado en la banqueta, estaba el policía de la zona, Yamazaki Sousuke, llevaba al menos una semana y media saliendo con Haruka, aunque no podría decir que fueran novios o amantes, porque no lo eran, solo salían como amigos, así que pensó en acompañarle hasta su casa, en eso miró como un chico de cabellos castaños llegaba a lado de Haruka con una sonrisa. Vio la boca de Haruka moverse, pero no escuchó ningún sonido, sólo les siguió con cautela, mirando como ambos iban en silencio, al llegar a un edificio, observó cómo ambos se quedaron de pie en la entrada, así que aprovechó para acercarse un poco más… Ahora que miraba bien al de cabello castaño, recordó que se trataba de Tachibana Makoto, un bombero de la estación, a veces se preguntaba que sucedía con él, pues nunca había visto a Tachibana en un gesto de molestia o desagrado.

-Hace un rato no pude decirte algo importante, me dio mucha vergüenza.-escuchó la voz de Tachibana y después una risa.

-Yo tampoco pude disculparme, Nagisa llegó de repente-respondió Haruka con un ligero tono de vergüenza.

-¿Entonces puedo decírtelo ahora?-preguntó Makoto.

Haruka afirmó con una inclinación de cabeza. Los segundos parecieron eternos, Haruka le observaba inexpresivo lo cual alteraban más los nervios de Makoto; Sousuke se quedó expectante, observando solamente.

En un movimiento veloz, impredecible, Makoto se había apoderado de los labios de Haruka el cual, completamente sorprendido no supo cómo reaccionar. Cuando Makoto se separó de los labios de Haruka pudo observar la mirada turbia de Haruka.

-Estoy enamorado de ti-.

Sousuke tuvo que contenerse para no golpear a Tachibana, no por querer, sino por deber, pues entonces Haruka se daría cuenta de lo había seguido. Simplemente se dio la vuelta sacando su teléfono celular que vibraba insistente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de la policía.

-Rin, sí lo sé. Ya voy para allá. Descuida, estoy bien…- Sousuke le dedicó una última mirada al par que aún se encontraba en silencio y caminó en dirección opuesta.

"Estás llegando tarde últimamente" la voz de Rin detrás del teléfono se escuchaba molesta.

-Lo sé, no volverá a pasar-. Respondió Sousuke-anda, no estés molesto conmigo, te amo.

Y con eso bastaba para calmar a la fiera, Rin se relajaba y respondía con un "Yo también te amo".

Y Sousuke se alejó del lugar sin escuchar la respuesta de Haruka "Para lo que me importa" pensó "Después de todo Nanase solo es una aventurita, nada especial".

-A mí me gusta otra persona, lo siento.- Respondió Haruka después de unos momentos tras la confesión de Makoto.


	3. II Y III

II

El silencio que emergió en ese instante, rompió el corazón de Makoto. Había sido rechazado, más que rechazado.  
Sonrió, Apenas un poco.  
-No te preocupes, Haru. -  
Haru volvió a disculparse haciendo una leve reverencia, entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el edificio, dejando a Makoto solo, cabizbajo.  
Mientras tanto, Sousuke llegaba a su auto, se había quitado la chaqueta y la había arrojado al asiento trasero. Iba a entrar al auto cuando una voz le llamó.  
-¡Yamazaki!-  
Se giró para poder encarar a la persona que le hablaba, se trataba de Mikoshiba Seijuro, un buen compañero en la policía, se quedó ahí, esperando a que cruzará la calle.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Mikoshiba?-.  
-Quería preguntarte, ¿Ya terminaste con Matsuoka?- Mikoshiba se recargó en el auto y le sonrió.  
-No, ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?- preguntó Sousuke abriendo la puerta del auto.  
-No, es que últimamente te he  
visto con un joven, el del restaurante del centro. Pensé que quizá ya te habías decidido a dejar a Matsuoka-. Explicó Mikoshiba.  
-No...- y Sousuke le hizo una invitación para irse juntos, la cual Mikoshiba aceptó.  
-Sucede qué, creo que es lindo-habló Sousuke encendiendo el auto y el estéreo.  
Mikoshiba se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y soltó una suave risa.  
-¿Matsuoka lo sabe?-preguntó Mikoshiba.  
-No-respondió Sousuke.  
El auto arrancó, en un silencio entre ambos, lo único que se escuchaba era el estéreo y los autos que pasaban a un lado, como siempre el sonido de la ciudad.  
-No soy tonto, Yamazaki. Tú y yo sabemos que te gusta, no te culpo. Es lindo. Sin embargo...-Y Sousuke le miró de reojo y Mikoshiba también le observó-creo que Matsuoka no se merece esto-finalizó.  
-Lo sé, por eso no volveré a ver a Nanase. Además, no es como si yo fuera en serio con él-.  
El transcurso restante del viaje fue tranquilo, Sousuke había dejado a Mikoshiba y después había ido por su camino.  
Al llegar a casa, Rin estaba ahí, esperándolo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Sousuke le sonrió y besó su frente.  
-Tardaste-reprochó Rin.  
-Me encontré con Mikoshiba, regresamos juntos, por ello tarde más de lo esperado- y Sousuke cerró la puerta tras entrar.  
Rin suspiró y después siguió a Sousuke, el cual se sentó en el sofá de la sala, estiró sus piernas y usó sus brazos como almohada. Rin llegó después, se sentó a su lado, Sousuke le miró, apenas un poco y después extendió su brazo para rodear la espalda del pelirrojo en un suave abrazo, y entonces Rin se recargó en su hombro con suavidad.  
La tranquilidad de la sala fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular, Sousuke soltó un gruñido de molestia y Rin suspiró haciéndose a un lado para que Sousuke pudiese contestar, buscó entre su bolsillo que, había decidido dificultarle la tarea, cuando al final logró sacar el teléfono, miró la pantalla.  
-¿Quién es?-preguntó Rin.  
-Es el jefe-y entonces Sousuke contestó.  
Rin se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina para comenzar a servir la cena, en eso estaba cuando Sousuke entró corriendo y le abrazó con fuerza.  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rin algo angustiado.  
-Adivina quien mañana volverá a ser tu pareja de patrulla-.  
Rin sonrió animado y le abrazó del cuello besando sus labios repetidas veces.  
La vida de ambos volvería a la normalidad.  
A la mañana siguiente, Haruka miraba por el lugar, buscando a "Sou", pues así lo conocía. No sabía su apellido ni su nombre completo para buscarle en el directorio telefónico, de "Sou" realmente no sabía nada, solo que era un policía.  
En eso pensaba, cuando una patrulla se estacionó "Al fin" pensó Haruka. Salió del restaurante con cierto ánimo, oculto tras su imagen serena, pero reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos. Se arregló el cabello en el reflejo de un sartén y después salió para charlar un poco con él. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Sousuke no estaba ahí, en su lugar había otro policía que nunca antes había visto.  
-Nanase, dos americanos por favor, está vez no está mi otro compañero, él fue colocado en su zona de nuevo-.  
Haruka anotó entonces el pedido... ¿Por qué "Sou" no le dijo nada al respecto? Estaba demasiado sorprendido por la noticia, pero más aún por el hecho de que él no le hubiese dicho nada al respecto.  
Al terminar su turno, Haruka pensaba sobre cómo lograr dar con el paradero de "Sou" necesitaba decirle que se sentía atraído por él.  
Se quedó de pie por unos momentos y después pensó en ir a la estación de policía, preguntaría por él y después le buscaría, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la estación.  
En la estación de policías, Rin entregaba el arma y el chaleco y después miró a su pareja que hacía lo misma, estaba sonriente, de hecho toda la mañana lo había estado.  
-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-.  
-Porque estoy contigo.  
Después de un rato ambos salieron, se subieron al auto, Rin se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el estéreo, Sousuke también se colocó el cinturón y acomodó el espejo retrovisor, en ese iba cuando vio una cabellera negra y ojos azul cual zafiro, brillantes... Nanase Haruka. Le observó cruzarse la calle y dirigirse a la estación de policías. De inmediato Sousuke puso a andar el auto, Rin se sorprendió un poco y se giró para mirarle.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.  
-Nada. Tengo que hacer algo.  
Antes del anochecer, Haruka salía de la estación, no averiguó nada, suspiró y en ese iba pensando, en pedirle ayuda a Nagisa, cuando en eso un agarre rudo en su brazo lo hizo girarse y después sintió su espalda chocar con fuerza en una pared, delante de él estaba "Sou" que le miraba molesto.  
-¿¡Por qué diablos me fuiste a buscar a la estación!?

Haruka se quedó mudo al tener a Sousuke tan cerca, no supo que decir, su mente había quedado en blanco.  
-Dime, Nanase. ¿Qué querías viniendo aquí?-.  
Haruka miró fijamente a Sousuke sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por minuto, abrió la boca pero un sonido sordo salió de ella.  
No le importaba lo muy enojado que estaba Sousuke, no le importó porque no lo notó.  
-Bueno... Hoy tu compañero me dijo que habías sido cambiado de zona...-habló Haruka al fin.  
-Sí, regresé a mi zona original-.  
-Yo... Tenía que saber porque no me dijiste nada al respecto, ¿no pensabas decirme?-.  
-Pensaba hacerlo, no había necesidad de que vinieras-la voz de Sousuke se relajó un poco ahora.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, en el cual se quedaron mirando fijamente; los ojos de Haruka siempre le parecieron tan hipnóticos, bajó un poco la vista mirando entonces sus delgados y pálidos labios, nunca lo había pensado, pero Haruka si le gustaba mucho.  
Se inclinó un poco inconscientemente y notó los ojos de Haruka cerrarse.  
No supo cómo o porque, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta sus labios y los de Haruka se unían en un beso, sintió los brazos de Haruka rodear su cuello, y él llevó sus grandes y ásperas manos a la cintura del más bajo atrayéndolo más hacia su propio cuerpo.  
Cuando al fin ambas bocas decidieron separarse, sintieron el calor del aliento cerca una de otra, y al cabo de unos momentos, Haruka fue el primero en romper el silencio.  
-No me dijiste si tienes pareja.-  
-No tengo-respondió Sousuke volviendo a besar los labios de Haruka.  
Mientras tanto, Rin se encontraba en la sala, suspiró estresado. ¿Qué rayos había pasado con Sousuke? Se había ido apenas entraron a casa, diciendo que debía verse con Mikoshiba. Estaba confundido. Sousuke nunca hacia eso. Se levantó del sofá y rascó su nuca subiendo a la recamara, cuando Sousuke llegara le preguntaría.  
Mientras tanto, Rei tocaba la puerta y miraba a través de la rendija de la puerta.  
Makoto no abría.  
Suspiró y buscó la llave en el afelpado y después abrió la puerta, estaba todo a oscuras y realmente pensó que Makoto no estaba, no fue hasta que encendió la luz eléctrica y se topó con un Makoto en frente de él sosteniendo un sartén, Rei soltó un grito y se echó para atrás lo mismo sucedió con Makoto.  
-¡Casi me da un paro cardíaco, Rei!-gritó Makoto bajando el sartén.  
-¡Lo mismo digo! ¿Dónde has estado? Me dijeron en la estación de bomberos que no fuiste hoy- preguntó Rei cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
-No me sentía de ánimos-murmuró Makoto dejando el sartén en un mueble y después caminando hasta el sofá. Rei le siguió mientras se quitaba el abrigo.  
-¿Qué pasó, hablaste con él?-preguntó Rei sentándose frente a Makoto.  
-Pues... Sí. Pero...-hizo una pausa y soltó un largo suspiro- me rechazó.  
-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?- Rei estaba sorprendido pues, Makoto y Haruka tenían una química increíble y juntos realmente hacían bonita pareja.  
-No te desanimes... Hay muchas personas que son mejores-trató Rei de consolarle.  
-Para mí no, Rei. Yo estoy enamorado de Haru. Nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión. -  
-Bueno, entonces no te sientas mal, si tanto lo amas no lo dejarás ir tan fácilmente.  
Y con esas palabras, el ánimo de Makoto subió, Rei tenía razón, debía pelear por el amor de Haruka a como diera lugar.  
-Acompáñame con él mañana, ¿lo harás, Rei?-.  
-Sí necesitas mi apoyo moral, estaré ahí-respondió el de ojos violáceos con una sonrisa.  
Makoto también sonrió, estaba feliz. Agradecía tener a Rei como amigo.  
La noche ya había avanzado bastante y una llamada telefónica hizo qué Rin se despertará, miró la hora, pasaban de la media noche. Con pesadez se levantó y buscó a Sousuke, no había vuelto. Suspiró y después buscó el teléfono hasta hallarlo.  
-¿Hola?-.  
-Buenas noches, hermano. No he sido inoportuna ¿verdad?-la voz suave y femenina al otro lado de la línea hizo que el pelirrojo se olvidará de Sousuke por un momento.  
-¡Gou! ¿Cómo estás?- No pudo evitar sentirse feliz tras escuchar la voz de su hermana.  
-Bien, hermano. Llamaba para decirte que en una semana volveré a Japón-y la sonrisa en el rostro de Rin se hizo más grande.  
-Sousuke y yo iremos por ti-.  
En ese instante Sousuke entró a la habitación y miró a Rin sentado a la orilla de la cama, dejó la chaqueta sobre una silla y se sentó cerca del pelirrojo.  
-No, no lo olvidaré. Sí, estaremos ahí. _Good Night._ -  
Y entonces dejó el teléfono celular en el buró, Sousuke comenzó a colocarse el pijama y después observó a Rin.  
-¿Quién era?-preguntó.  
-Gou. Regresa a Japón la próxima semana- Rin se giró para ver a Sousuke el cual se fue directo a su lado de la cama murmurando un "Oh que bien".  
Rin se quedó así, y después se cruzó de brazos caminando para quedar frente a Sousuke, el cual por inercia levantó la mirada.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.  
-No me has dicho sobre aquel asunto importante que fuiste a arreglar junto a Mikoshiba.-  
Y Sousuke soltó un gruñido y apoyó sus brazos en la cama.  
-Mikoshiba quería que ayudará a dar buenos puntos para que su hermano Momotarō pudiese entrar a la policía. -  
Y Rin alzó una ceja con duda, Sousuke mantuvo fija su mirada y le sonrió diciendo "¿Qué? Es en serio" Rin suspiró en señal de arrepentimiento, y después caminó a su lado de la cama, apagando antes la lámpara que había encendido para encontrar el teléfono celular.  
Entonces Sousuke lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, se sentía culpable por haberle mentido a Rin, pero también lo hacía por él, porque sabía que si le decía que había estado con otro chico, besándose y abrazándose como si una pareja de novios se tratara, Sousuke más que nadie sabía que Rin sufriría.  
Aspiró el aroma a cerezo del cabello pelirrojo y largo de Rin... El cabello de Haruka era negro y olía a menta, cerró los ojos recordandoa Haruka y su dulce y suave rostro. Habían estado juntos, aunque no en la cama, si como una pareja de novios, después le había llevado a su edificio... _"Nanase"_ pensó Sousuke y miró el rojo cabello de Rin. Amaba a Rin.  
Pero parecía que también se estaba enamorando de Haruka.

Nota del autor:

Hola, les he dejado dos capítulos, en wattpad estaré actualizando, y los pongo al corriente aquí, les seré sincero: En los dos sitios donde público, incluyendo este me siento muy desmotivado porque, muchos fanfics… demasiado malos desde mi punto de vista son más concurridos que los míos en los que me esfuerzo por entregar mi alma para ustedes, mis queridos lectores.

Estaré publicando este fic por wattpad además que se me hace más fácil, síganme ahí, mi nombre es IoriYagamiCCH e igual, busquen el fic con el mismo título. Yo estaré leyendo sus comentarios.

Los quiero.


	4. IV,V y VI

IV

-¡Haru-chan!-.  
Y un rubio llegó corriendo a abrazar a un azabache que salía del trabajo completamente distraído, sin embargo al sentir el asfixiante cariño de su amigo, trató de quitárselo de encima, pero Nagisa no pensaba soltarlo, así que todo intento fue fallido.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Nagisa? -Preguntó Haruka con un leve tono de molestia en su voz y el entrecejo fruncido.  
-Que frío eres Haru-chan... ¡Mira, mira!- y después Nagisa buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta hallar lo que buscaba.  
Y sacó algo parecido a un par de boletos y se los mostró. Haruka se quedó mirando a Nagisa y luego elevó una de sus cejas con duda. "¿qué es eso?" murmuró.  
-Son boletos para un parque acuático, Haru-chan. Iremos el día de tu cumpleaños-.  
Haruka era un amante del agua, pensaba que sí no se hubiese dedicado a la gastronomía, se hubiese dedicado a ser nadador olímpico.  
Giró un poco el rostro con un suave rubor en las mejillas murmurando un 'gracias', no fue la gran cosa, pero para Nagisa era una gran muestra de felicidad, cosa que lo impulsó a abrazarlo aún más fuerte entre risas, pero esta vez Haruka no trató de separarlo.  
-¡Haru!-aquel gritó llamó su atención y buscaron la fuente de dónde provenía.  
Por la calle, Makoto y un chico de gafas y cabello azulado caminaban rumbo a los dos amigos, Nagisa al ver aquello, se separó de Haruka, cosa que asombró de alguna u otra manera al azabache.  
Una vez que Makoto y Rei llegaron frente a ellos, el castaño sonrió y mirando a Haruka dijo:  
-Espero no estemos interrumpiendo-.  
-Descuida-respondió Haruka.  
-Haru, te presento a mi amigo Rei.- habló Makoto.  
-Un placer-se presentó Rei haciendo una ligera reverencia la cual fueron correspondida por Haruka.  
-Quisiera hablar contigo, Haru-.  
Y Haruka accedió.  
Makoto entonces decidió caminar haciendo que Haruka lo siguiera, pues ahora entendía que Makoto se refería a "hablar a solas".  
Nagisa y Rei los siguieron con la mirada, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por Nagisa que se colocaba frente a Rei.  
-Entonces tú eres el mejor amigo de "Mako-chan"-.  
Rei alzó la ceja "¿Mako-chan?" pensó.  
-Sí-respondió.  
-Entonces, "Rei-chan", ¿Mako-chan tiene pareja, novia, novio, compromiso, o es casado?-preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa, Rei alzó la ceja y acomodó sus gafas.  
-A Makoto le gusta ó.  
Nagisa se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de Rei, y después se giró para poder ver a Haruka y Makoto que hablaban a unos metros, en voz increíblemente baja.  
-¿No tengo ni siquiera una oportunidad?-preguntó Makoto cabizbajo.  
-Makoto, entiéndeme. Si yo pudiera quererte como tú a mí, sería completamente distinto, pero no puedo quererte más que como un amigo.-  
Y aquello rompió aún más el corazón de Makoto, Haruka era bastante sincero y bastante directo, cosa que lastimaba sin intención a Makoto.  
-¿Tan enamorado estas de otra persona? Dime algo, Haru ¿son novios?-preguntó Makoto.  
Haruka se quedó pensativo, en completo silencio y después murmuró un "No"  
-Si aún no son novios ¿Cómo es que estas así de enamorado?-la voz de Makoto comenzaba a sonar irracional.  
-Aún no somos novios porque no me lo ha pedido-respondió Haruka.  
Por primera vez en toda la historia de la humanidad, o al menos así lo sintió Haruka, vio a Makoto fruncir el entrecejo. Jamás creyó que algo como eso pasaría.  
Entonces Makoto le dio la espalda, y después le miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió.  
-No me daré por vencido.-  
Y después caminó hacia Rei el cual en cuanto llegó el castaño se despidió de Nagisa y después de Haruka a distancia  
Entonces Nagisa llegó a lado de Haruka y le dijo:  
-Le gustas-.  
Haruka le miró y suspiró.  
-Lo sé-respondió.  
Mientras tanto, un joven en una habitación oscura, se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio. Llevó sus manos a su frente y cerró los ojos, una voz en su mente, lejana como recuerdo que era le gritaba "¡Hermano!".  
Podía escucharse a sí mismo gritando, su voz de infante lo torturaba.  
Abrió los ojos, eran color violeta y sus cabellos rosáceos formaban un flequillo.  
-Hermano... -Se levantó entonces del asiento y caminó al espejo- han pasado ya varios años desde que ese par...-mordió su labio con rabia y después suspiró- Rin y Sousuke... Por ellos estoy solo.-  
Y aquel joven, se llevó las manos al rostro soltando un suave sollozo.  
-No te preocupes, hermano. Yo vengare tu muerte-. Y la fiereza de la mirada del joven se fijó en la ventana.  
-¿Por qué los odias tanto, Hayato?-y un joven de cabello castaño le habló preocupado.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, Ren. Unos policías atraparon a mi hermano y en el auto dónde lo transportaban a prisión, cayó por una barranca, el maldito auto explotó y mi hermano estando con esposas no pudo escapar... -Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y después suspiró tratando de relajarse- la última vez que lo vi, mi hermano había ido por mí a la escuela, pero justo antes de que llegara a su lado, ese par de policías, Matsuoka Rin yYamazaki Sousuke capturaron a mi hermano injustamente.- se aproximó y sirvió una copa de vino, la cual ingirió con rapidez y de un solo trago sintiendo el calor agonizante de la venganza pasar por su garganta.  
Ren miró al de cabellos rosáceos y después miró por la ventana.  
Él esperaba algún día encontrar a su hermano mayor.  
Había conocido a Hayato por casualidad, y al final fueron amigos. Shigino Hayato era un joven agradable, eso le pareció de primera instancia. Cuando, al transcurrir los meses Hayato le pidió que fuese su pareja se sintió realmente feliz. Ahora a pesar de que llevaban siendo pareja alrededor de un año, odiaba ver a los ojos a Hayato. Últimamente, desde que descubrió que aquellos policías vivían en Iwatobi, sus ojos no miraban igual. En ellos había odio desbordante. Y a menudo decía que se mudarían de Tokio y se trasladarían a Iwatobi.  
Varios días pasaron y en el transcurso de estos, Rin y Sousuke habían ido por Gou, la cual estaba muy feliz, ahora más que nunca. Hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano ni a Sousuke, por eso el hecho de volver a Japón la reconfortaba de una manera impresionante.  
"Vayamos todos al espectáculo acuático, para celebrar que Gou ha vuelto. Invitamos a Mikoshiba también" propuso Rin. A Sousuke y Gou les agradó la idea, e irían al espectáculo acuático, los últimos lugares eran del 30 de junio así que no les quedó más opción que aceptar.  
Aquella mañana del 30 de junio, Nagisa y Haruka caminaban hacia el espectáculo acuático, regalo del rubio para Haruka.  
-Haru-chan...-habló Nagisa- quiero decirte algo.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Nagisa?-habló Haruka dirigiéndose al rubio el cual se sonrojó un poco.  
-Bueno... Es que... A mí me gusta Mako-chan.-  
Haruka se quedó mirando a Nagisa por un momento.  
-¿Y?-.  
-¡¿Cómo que "Y"?! Tú le gustas a Mako-chan, y no importa cuántas veces lo veamos, siempre querrá verte a ti, a ti y nadie más.-  
Haruka suspiró, ya se estaba cansado de repetirlo.  
-Ya te dije, yo estoy enamorado de Sou. A Makoto solo lo veo como un amigo. Si tanto lo quieres ve y haz que me olvide-.  
Y Nagisa jamás había escuchado a Haruka hablar tanto sobre el tema, sabía que su amigo le daba ánimos para confesarse. Pero por ahora no era oportuno.  
Pasaron por un callejón oscuro, y sin percatarse que el pelirrojo estaba cerca lo pasaron de largo.  
Un joven de cabellos grises se colocó detrás de Nagisa, a una distancia considerable. Pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta, aquel muchacho de cabellos grises le había arrebatado la mochila a Nagisa. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas y notaron en que situación estaban.  
"¡Haru-chan, ahí tengo los boletos!" y los ojos de Haruka brillaron con pánico. Corrió detrás del peligris pero fue imposible alcanzarlo.  
Nagisa llegó detrás de Haruka y suspiró.  
-No te preocupes, Haru-chan. Yo te llevaré a esa función. Lo prometo.-  
No se dio cuenta.  
No supo cuándo.  
Pero ahora él y Haruka estaban "regaloneando" la entrada en la puerta, cosa un poquito vergonzosa, pero de verdad Haruka quería ir a ese espectáculo.  
Dos cabelleras rojas bajaron de un auto, seguida de una negra, caminaron hasta la entrada entre risas.  
-Por favor, por favor. Nosotros teníamos las entradas pero acaban de robarnos- suplicó Nagisa jalando de la camisa al dueño del lugar.  
-Lo siento, no puedo...-y levantó entonces la mirada topándose con Sousuke -¡Hey Sou!  
Y Sousuke volteó y sonrió mirando a Rin, Gou y Mikoshiba les dijo "en un momento los alcanzo" y entonces los tres entraron y Sousuke se acercó al dueño del lugar.  
-Sasabe-san...- y después ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.  
-¡Sou!- y Sousuke volteó mirando a Haruka que le miraba con aquel bello brillo en sus ojos.

V

Sousuke se quedó atónito al ver a Haruka ahí, frentea él.  
-Nanase... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.  
Haruka iba a contestar, pero Nagisa lo interrumpió aferrándose a la camisa de Sousuke cómo un niño pequeño.  
-¡Por favor "Sou-chan" dile al señor que nos deje entrar!-chilló Nagisa.  
-¿"Sou-chan"?-repitió Sousuke con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-¿Los conoces?-preguntó Sasabe.  
-Sí...-Respondió Sousuke y después se acercó a Sasabe-déjalos entrar, por favor.  
Y Sasabe sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza.  
-Está bien. Solo porque son tus amigos.-  
Y entonces Haruka y Nagisa entraron, Sousuke se quedó atrás mirando. Haría lo que fuera para que Rin y Haruka no se vieran, sería su perdición.  
-Nanase... -Habló Sousuke y Haruka se detuvo para encararlo.  
-¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí, yo volveré en un rato?-.  
Y Haruka asintió mirando a Sousuke perderse entre la multitud.  
Entonces Sousuke comenzó a buscar a Rin entre la gente que se encontraba en las gradas. Al fin lo encontró, asientos más adelante de dónde había dejado a Haruka, se abrió paso en la multitud hasta que llegó junto a sus amigos y su pareja.  
-Volví-habló Sousuke llegando a lado de los tres. Rin alzó una ceja e hizo una cara de molestia.  
-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó el pelirrojo.  
-Me quedé saludando a Sasabe-san-respondió Sousuke-Mikoshiba, tengo que hablarte de algo.-Susurró al oído de Mikoshiba.  
Y en seguida ambos caminaron alejándose de los hermanos Matsuoka, poniendo como excusa ir por algo de comer.  
-Nanase está aquí... ¿Qué hago?-.  
Y Mikoshiba le miró con la ceja levantada, y se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Qué tiene? Dijiste que no lo verías más.-  
Y Sousuke mordió su labio inferior y después soltó una risita.  
-De acuerdo, me atrapaste.-  
Y Mikoshiba frunció el entrecejo molesto, cosa que Sousuke captó de inmediato.  
-Yo no lo busque, él fue quien me buscó a mí.-Se defendió.  
-Pues dile que estas con alguien-.  
-No puedo-aceptó cabizbajo.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso serias capaz de perder la relación de tantos años y después de tantos problemas solo por un chiquillo que conociste en una cafetería?-. Y Mikoshiba dio en el clavo.  
-No digas eso, no quiero perder a Rin. Es solo que no puedo decirle a Nanase la verdad; no te pido que me apoyes ni que apruebes mi conducta. Pero somos amigos, ¿no? Solo te pido que me comprendas.-  
Y Mikoshiba negó.  
-No puedo comprender.-  
Sousuke frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y suspiró después.  
-Entonces si no lo comprendes, ve y dile que tengo pareja y no pienso dejarla- Le dijo Sousuke.  
-¿Yo por qué?-preguntó Mikoshiba.  
-Porque eres mi amigo-.  
Entonces Mikoshiba aceptó, sin más remedio por supuesto.  
Compraron algunas cosas para comer y ya volvían a sus respectivoslugares.  
No fue hasta que sintió un agarre suave en la manga de su camisa, y miró entonces a Haruka detrás suyo con la mirada fija en él. Miró también a Mikoshiba alejarse, sí, no se había percatado que Sousuke había sido atrapado por el fruto del Edén.  
-Lamento que Nagisa te haya pedido que nos colaras. Pero esta mañana cuando veníamos para acá nos robaron-esa fue la excusa del joven de pálida piel.  
Sousuke asintió con la cabeza, demostrando entonces que no pasaba nada.  
En ese instante las luces se apagaron, sustituyendo entonces la iluminación del escenario con luces blancas y azules, suaves y tranquilas... Aun así, la oscuridad era la reina de aquel lugar... Oscuridad, como el negro de su cabello.  
Sousuke se quedó mirando a Haruka por unos momentos y después, pudo observar gracias a la luz escasa del lugar como los párpados de su dulce pecado cubrían sus globos oculares, sus pestañas eran largas, muy largas. Aunque sin llegar a la exageración.  
Sus rostros se acercaron, y de nuevo su vista se mantuvo en los delgados y finos labios de Haruka que le rogaban a los suyos un abrazo.  
Haruka... Cuanto lo amaba. Cuando al fin sus labios y los de Haruka se unieron, Sousuke sintió los delgados brazos de Haruka rodear su cuello, sintió sus manos rozar con su nuca y sus dedos enredarse en el su cabello; los dedos de Haruka eran delgados y largos, sus manos estaban frías, y eran pequeñas a comparación de las de él.  
Sousuke entonces llevó sus manos a las caderas de Haruka atrayéndolo más hacia él, rozando sus ropas.  
Haruka... Haruka... ¿Qué has hecho con Sousuke?  
La gente ya no existía, los gritos y risas emocionadas no se escuchaban. Ahora ambos estaban en un Universo único y exclusivo para ellos.  
Para Sousuke ahora más que nunca, Rin no existía.  
Rin era algo fuera de lugar. Rin no formaba parte del jardín del Edén en dónde estaba.  
Haruka... Pobre Haruka.  
Si él supiera que su presencia solo terminará en caos.  
Porque, tal vez si Haruka supiera que romperá el corazón de otra persona no lo haría.  
Porque Haruka podrá ser inexpresivo, pero nunca lastimaría a alguien con intensión.  
Y es porque Haruka no sabe que Sousuke está con otra persona.  
Porque Haruka cree que es el único.  
Entonces Sousuke rompió el beso por falta de oxígeno.  
Llevó sus manos al suave rostro de Haruka y acarició sus mejillas, con una dulzura casi inimaginable. Pues, Haruka podría pensar que las manos de "Sou" podrían romper un muro si así lo deseará.  
-¿Qué somos?-preguntó Haruka.  
Sousuke soltó una risita y mordió el labio inferior de Haruka.  
-Lo que desees que seamos-.  
Y entonces Haruka frunció el entrecejo, ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Sousuke notó aquel gesto y volvió a reír para después plantarle un rápido y suave beso en los labios.  
-Seré lo que quieras que sea, novio, esposo... Lo que quieras.  
Y Haruka apenas y sonrió, no porque no quisiera sonreír sino porque sus músculos risorios se lo impedían.

Mientras tanto, Mikoshiba llegaba, tratando de no chocar con la oleada de gente que está reunida.  
Gou está feliz, Rin no tanto.  
En cuanto miró a Mikoshiba, buscó a Sousuke, pero para su sorpresa, no había rastro de Yamazaki Sousuke. Su entrecejo se arrugó y de nuevo clavó sus ojos ardientes por su color rojo cual fuego en Mikoshiba.  
-¿Dónde está Sousuke?-.  
Y Mikoshiba no entendió al principio, se giró hacia atrás notando que Sousuke había desaparecido.  
-Estaba aquí hace un momento-.  
Rin entonces le empujó un poco, sólo para hacerlo a un lado y así comenzar a abrirse el paso entre la multitud.  
Gou y Mikoshiba trataron de retenerlo, cosa que resultó en vano. Sousuke lograba cabrearlo.  
A unos metros, Haruka besaba los labios de Sousuke una última vez.  
-Debo irme o Nagisa llamará al servicio de personas extraviadas.-  
Sousuke entonces rompió el abrazo con lentitud no sin antes apoderarse de los labios de Haruka una vez más.  
Después Haruka le dio la espalda y caminó, no volteó puesto si lo hacía no podría contenerse las ganas de volver a sus brazos.  
Gracias a eso no pudo ver el rostro de Sousuke al verlo a Rin acercarse. Haruka y Rin se cruzaron, rozaron sus ropas, e incluso Sousuke podría jurar que los vio intercambiar miradas.  
Su tensión arterial aumentaba, su pulso, su respiración.  
¿Esto es lo que se llama adrenalina pura?

VI

Sousuke se quedó mirando a Rin que se acercaba a él con una mirada de pocos amigos y no es para menos, no estaba nada feliz.  
-¿Dónde estabas?- habló Rin con los brazos cruzados, exigiendo una explicación.  
-Me perdí. Un sujeto se atravesó y perdí a Mikoshiba de vista. Ya sabes que mi sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno-.  
Rin alzó una ceja y después suspiró.  
-Se supone que íbamos a estar juntos, así que deja de perderte.-  
¡Había caído! Rin no vio nada de lo que sucedió con Haruka y eso lo hacía sentir mucho más tranquilo. Ahora más que nunca agradecía su falta de sentido de orientación.  
Mientras tanto, en una sala, un joven se encontraba sentado, sus cabellos grises cubrían su frente y sus manos apretaban una mochila, estaba nervioso, sus pies se movían, sentía el sudor bajar por su frente... Pegajoso.  
-Ya puedes entrar-habló Ren, el joven de cabellos castaños que abría la puerta.  
El joven asintió y tragó saliva comenzando a caminar, siguió la castaña cabellera del joven y después miró al hombre más poderoso de Tokio. Su nombre era Shigino Hayato.  
-Vamos, entra.-ordenó Hayato con una sonrisa.  
El de cabellos grises se encaminó un poco, y después escuchó el "clac" de la puerta que se cerraba.  
-Espero que hayas conseguido lo que te pedí...-y Hayato estiró su mano.  
-Claro que lo traje... Pero recuerda que no es gratis.-  
Hayato soltó una suave risa, y después Ren se acercó a la silla del de mirada violácea y recargó sus manos en el respaldo de esta.  
-Lo sé, mi querido Nitori-kun. Sé que una información así es importante, además acabas de fundamentar mi teoría: todos los ladronzuelos callejeros son tan estúpidamente ambiciosos.- Habló Hayato con un ligero tono de burla y después abrazó a Ren por la cintura.  
Nitori gruñó en voz alta. Ese chico se veía por mucho, más joven que él y aun así, había logrado humillarlo... "Estúpido chiquillo" pensó Nitori.

-Entonces, ponle precio. Puedes ser tan exigente como desees... Yo pagaré lo que sea. Claro, siempre y cuando esté lo que busco-.  
-Una gran casa, una muy grande en un lugar muy apartado.- Fue el precio por la mochila.  
-Está bien. Déjame ver la mercancía. No compraré nada que no me sirva-.  
Y entonces Nitori le acercó el bolso, Hayato lo tomó y leyó entonces el nombre bordado "Hazuki Nagisa-kun" soltó una risita y la abrió. Ahí estaba.  
Una billetera negra con azul. La abrió y dentro de ella había una identificación. Ren estiró un poco el rostro para poder ver también, Hayato sonrió y miró a Ren mostrando entonces la identificación.  
-Ren, haz un depósito en el banco para Nitori-kun. Él será libre de escoger su nuevo hogar.-  
Y Ren afirmó con la cabeza, de algo debíamos estar seguros, Shigino Hayato era un hombre de palabra, no había ningún tipo de engaño tras esto.  
Una vez Nitori se fue, Hayato tomó una vez más la identificación, Ren le abrazó por detrás rodeando el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos, se inclinó un poco más y le sonrió.  
-No se parece a Matsuoka-san ni Yamazaki-san...-.  
-Lo sé, y es porque no es ninguno de ellos. Su nombre el Nanase Haruka. Según la información, éste sujeto es algo importante para Sousuke.- y volvió a guardar la identificación dónde estaba y llevó sus manos a las de su pareja y las acarició con suavidad.  
-Estoy seguro qué Nanase-san querrá recuperar sus cosas personales, pues no sabe en qué manos habrán caído. Bien. Iremos a devolverlas-.

Varios días pasaron, días aparentemente normales, la familia Yamazaki-Matsuoka no tenía problemas, Sousuke había estado junto a Rin la mayor parte del tiempo, Haruka había estado trabajando, no había podido ver a "Sou", pero esperaba verlo pronto. Obviamente no lo demostraría jamás, pero anhelaba volver a verlo.  
En la calle, Makoto y Rei caminaban hacia la casa de Haruka, ambos no habían hecho nada relevante, o bueno. Aparentemente así parecía.  
-¿Te has dado cuenta que Hazuki-san es algo "extraño" contigo?-preguntó Rei.  
-¿Extraño? ¿Ocurre algo con él?-preguntó Makoto.  
Rei suspiró, ¿acaso no había notado como se comportaba el rubio cuenta estaba cerca de él? Incluso Rei que no era un experto en amor, lo había notado. Pues el rubio no se avergonzaba de expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos.  
Bueno, no le sorprendió tanto, pues Makoto era muy distraído.  
-Incluso yo, que no soy un teórico amoroso me he dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene Hazuki-san contigo-.  
Makoto parpadeó perplejo, ¿De verdad? Soltó una suave risa y después observó a Rei.  
-¡Cómo crees! Nagisa es así conmigo porque es amigo de Haru.-  
Rei se acomodó las gafas con cierto estrés. Su amigo podía ser demasiado torpe a veces.  
Cuando ambos llegaron a la casa de Haruka, tocaron el timbre y de inmediato los atendió Nagisa con una sonrisa.  
-¡Bienvenidos!-exclamó con alegría y después se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar-Haru-chan está en la cocina. No tardará-.  
Ambos afirmaron que estaba bien con un movimiento de cabeza y entonces Nagisa-kun los guio hasta la sala.  
Haruka llegó después quitándose el delantal azul qué llevaba y se sentó junto a ellos.  
-La cena estará lista pronto-dijo.  
-¡La comida de Haru-chan es pecado delicioso!-halagó Nagisa mientras sonreía con alegría.  
-Lo sé, en el restaurante Haru siempre prepara cosas deliciosas-confirmó Makoto.  
Haruka suspiró ladeando un poco el rostro, aunque no lo admitía le daba un poco de vergüenza que elogiaran así su comida. Aunque también lo hacía feliz.  
Después de un rato de estar escuchando a Nagisa que hablaba sin parar, Haruka se levantó de su lugar disculpándose por ello. Rei se levantó en seguida detrás de Haruka diciendo que lo ayudaría, Haruka como siempre murmuró un "como quieras".  
Rei comenzaba a sacar los platos cuando decidió romper el silencio.  
-Tengo una duda...-y levantó entonces el rostro para ver a Haruka el cual también le observaba- usted lo ha notado también, ¿no?... A Hazuki-san le gusta Makoto.  
Haruka entonces buscó la tetera y la colocó al fuego.  
-Al parecer, Makoto es el único que no se ha dado cuenta de eso-respondió.  
-¿Usted sabe qué él no amará a otro que no sea usted, verdad?-preguntó Rei.  
-Makoto es mi amigo. Aunque lo desee no podré verlo como otra cosa. Si a Nagisa le gusta Makoto, pues puede conquistarlo. Así Makoto no seguiría esperando algo que nunca pasará.-  
Y Rei se sorprendió por tales palabras, porque Makoto tenía razón... Nanase Haruka no tenía tacto ni Delicadeza al decir lo que pensaba. Él era directo y sin rodeos.  
Mientras tanto, en el hogar Yamazaki-Matsuoka, Rin y Gou habían salido de Iwatobi debido a unos pagos que debían realizarse en Osaka.  
Por tanto, Sousuke y Seijuro estaban sentados en el sofá, ambos mirando el televisor, fue entonces que Mikoshiba miró a Yamazaki, le observó pensativo.  
-¿Sigues pensando en Nanase, verdad?-.  
Y Sousuke suspiró cerrando los ojos.  
-Lo extraño, Mikoshiba.  
Seijuro dio un suspiro y le tiró un golpe.  
-¡Eres un hombre con pareja, Yamazaki!-.  
Y Sousuke le observó molesto...  
Aunque debía aceptar que Mikoshiba tenía razón  
-Estoy cansado de que quieras lastimar a Matsuoka, pobre te ha soportado toda su vida y encima de eso tú estás jugueteando con Nanase...- en ese momento Seijuro se levantó tomando su chaqueta del perchero.  
-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sousuke sorprendido.  
-Voy a decirle a Nanase que estas con alguien y que se olvide de ti-.  
Mikoshiba no le dio tiempo de contestar pues ya había salido.  
Gracias a que un día se dio a la tarea de seguir a Sousuke logró recordar la dirección de la casa, así fue colocado llegó al edificio.  
Preguntó por Nanase Haruka en la recepción y después subió. Tocó el timbre varias veces y finalmente Haruka atendió, le miró por el interfono y Mikoshiba dijo:  
-Nanase soy Mikoshiba Seijuro, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante. Esto es de vida o muerte.


End file.
